


Be Right Back (Kylux Re-telling)

by Lightbulbjokes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AI, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And watch the episode, Based on Black Mirror s2 e1, By Based I mean literal re-write, Computers, He's Mostly Dead, Hux dies, M/M, That one that Domhnall is in, just go with it, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightbulbjokes/pseuds/Lightbulbjokes
Summary: In which: Kylo and Hux are Married. Hux dies. Someone tells Kylo about a service that lets you stay in touch with the dead and he tries to re-connect with the only person who he ever loved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I recently when on a very scientific quest to decide if Domhnall Gleeson is hot. This led to me watching Frank and then TFA and then Episode 1 Season 2 of Black Mirror. I'm still not sure if I think Domhnall is hot but I do know that he is a fucking amazing actor and I'm in a really weird and dark mood right now  
> 2\. This is Basically a Kylux re-write of that episode of Black Mirror Dohmanll is in. Sorry not sorry  
> 3\. I don't like Star Wars so sorry about my shitty characterizations.  
> 4\. This is not Beta'd because I'm tired and my only other Kylux shipping friend doesn't like AU's so I'm not going to force them to read it. 
> 
> If all that hasn't scared you away, I promise my sentence structure and grammar and even worse when writing. So Enjoy! Or don't I don’t really care

They were moving into a house together. Kylo and Hux the waring enemies turn lovers. They were married and pretty happy about it. They were on their way to Hux's family home. Where he grew up out in the country side, when he hadn't been shipped off the boarding school, or doing everything he possibly could to avoid his parents. But his mother and father were both dead now so it didn't really matter. 

It was quiet and pastoral and they both secretly loved it not that they would ever admit it to each other. No matter how long they were together for some things would never change. They would snap at each other and pretend not to care about anything, especially each other. The only thing that had changed was that they both knew the other was pretending. 

The drive to the house was mostly quite. They stopped off at a gas station so that Kylo could pee. When he got back to the van Hux was curled up legs under him on the seat. His phone out and illuminating his face with a soft blue glow. Kylo smiled a little at the other man before sliding himself in to the driver's seat. Kylo pulled out his own phone and attached it to the car stereo, he chose if favorite playlist for cold rainy days. Some weird experimental Synth stuff mixed with some more poppy tunes. Hux huffed as if he was judging Kylo's taste in music. That was just one of the things they did. Making fun of each other for little things like that. Kylo let his mind float. Thinking about this and that. All punctuated by how much he loved Hux. 

Before too long, they were at the house. The rain was still falling thick and dark from the sky but they had to unpack the van. They looked at each other. Hux rolled his eyes. "We better get this stuff out now, The Van's due back tomorrow."

Kylo pouts but does as Hux instructed anyways. They unload the Van in amicable silence. Wakening up the sleeping house as they go. It's already furnished. Some of that left over from Hux's family and the rest of it theirs from their old apartment in the city brought out here in weeks previous. This load is just the finishing touches. The things to make the place actually livable. Pots and Pans, the last of their clothes, and the other fragile things they didn't want to leave alone for weeks at a time. Once they get everything into the house Hux collapse on the sofa. Phone out. He's probably texting Phasma again, or working. That's the only thing Kylo actually doesn't like about Hux, how much he works. Even in bed at night while Kylo is trying to sleep, Hux is working. At least when Kylo is struck with artistic inspiration at 3am he has the decency to get out of bed before he starts sketching wildly.  
Kylo yawns. Walking behind the couch where Hux is sitting leaving down to rest his head on the ginger's shoulder.

"I think I'm going to head up to bed" Kylo whispers in Hux's ear "Care to join me?"

"You are a menace to society Ren. I have work to do. Let me finish it then I'll be up." 

Kylo goes up to bed. Hux joins him an hour or so later. Kylo curls around the other man and they drift off the sleep together pleasantly.

\-----

When Kylo wakes up the next morning Hux isn't in bed. Kylo sighs. He throws on some sweat pants and traipses down stairs. Hux is working at the Kitchens table. Kylo makes himself come cereal and then opens up his own Laptop to check his e-mail. There is a message from an art gallery sitting in his in box. They commissioned a piece from him about want to see something soon. He realizes he hasn't even started on the piece is question.He closes the laptop and stands up. 

"I hope your going to put clothes on" Hux says, finally acknowledging that Kylo is in the room too. "We have to go return the van soon or they'll charge us for an extra day"

"I can't. I have that piece for the gallery to work on. They want something by the end of today." Hux looks ways. Neither of the says anything for a second, it's uncomfortable. After a few more moments of this Kylo mutters a quick "Sorry"

"No, it's fine Kylo. I'll just go by myself then. I don't mind" It's one of those times when they both know Hux is lying. He really would rather Kylo was there, but it is how it is. 

"Sorry Hux" 

"Really, it doesn't matter. I'll drive down, drop off the van, pick the car back up and be right back." 

Hux stands up. Kylo hadn't even noticed but Hux was already fully dressed with his shoes on and everything. They give each other a little good bye and Hux leaves. Kylo waits until he hears the van leave the driveway before retreating to his studio. 

Kylo starts to work the the painting. Finding fresh inspiration in the new house and surrounding landscape he works for hours. He gets hungry in late afternoon. Sends a text to Hux asking when he's going to be back and doesn't get a response so Kylo goes back to working. 

He stops again when he sees the Sun setting outside the studio. 

Hux still isn't home yet and still no reply to his text. Kylo shoots a text off the Phasma to see if she's seen his batter half. 

She hasn't. 

Kylo waits a while longer trying not to think about how long Hux has been gone.

Another Hour passes.

There is a knock at the front door. Kylo sees the flashing of police lights. He steps outside and hears the one this he never wanted to hear. He goes back inside a little while later and cries himself to sleep.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really exiting to me that like anyone read this fic! So thanks to anyone who's put their eyes on my words!  
> Still not beta'd and I still have bad grammar/spelling/formatting 
> 
> Happy Reading for this very depressing fic

It's the funeral. Everyone is there to pay respects to their late leader. For someone so demanding and as much of an asshole as Hux was, people sure seemed to love him. Respect him. Kylo promised himself he wasn't going to cry, but this kind of thinking leads to crying and Kylo doesn't think he can deal with that right now. Or ever. He's sitting as close as he can to Hux's casket without being able to look in. The only part of Hux he can see is the giant picture of him that stands behind the coffin. It wears that fake smile Hux used to mean "I'm going to pretend to be civil now, but I hate you and everything you stand for." Not that anyone else would know that. They probably think it was a genuine smile, the assholes. But Kylo knows better. That's not Hux. Hux was gentle and kind and loved Kylo. Seeing this feced of Hux up there staring back at him makes it a little bit easier to admit that at least this public version of Hux is dead. Kylo's private Hux may be a little bit harder to deal with. 

Mitaka sits down next to him. Kylo sneers. He's never liked the wheezily bastard. 

"It's like it's not real." Mitaka Says with no preamble. "I remember who I felt when Thanisson passed. At his wake.. It felt like nothing was real…"

Kylo can tell that Mitaka has something more to say, or at least thinks he does. He probably thinks that Kylo cares as well. 

"No Offence, but shit the fuck up Mitaka" Kylo says hoping it will shut the whole conversation down. It does, for a little bit. And then… 

"I have something that might make it better." That bastard. Doesn't he realize that Kylo has lost the last and only good thing in his life? "I can sign you up to something that helps."

Kylo Sneers.

"It Helped me" 

Kylo tryes to be even less hospitible 

"It will let you speak to him. Look, I know he's dead. It wouldn't work if he weren't. It's not spiritual nonsense. And beside he was a heavy user, he would be perfect" 

"Just Shut Up"

"I mean, it's still in beta"

"Shut Up"

"But I have an extra invite. You won't even have to do anyhting" 

"SHUT UP!" Kylo finally breaks screaming as hard as he can. 

The room has gone silent. You could hear a pin drop. Everyone is looking at Kylo, the broken grieving widower. He stands up and takes one last look at Mitaka pouring every ounce of poison in his body over the worm of a man. Phasma walks over and ushers Kylo away. Mitaka muttering thanks and apologies after her. 

\----  
For the next few days Kylo tries to work but the art isn't flowing like it used to. And the nights are oppressively empty without Hux home beside him. Kylo checks his messages and pretends to work. Mostly he just cries. Little Manly tears, if such a thing exists. Not gross sobbing but a silent single tear down the cheek, strong and stoic. Men aren't supposed to cry and all that other toxic masculine bullshit he was told as a child. Probably doesn't apply to him given that he's gay and according to the kids at his elementary school, that pretty much make him a girl.

Normally he would get angry remembering that kind of shit, but he doesn’t. He just laughs disgustingly and cries more. And checks his messages. 

One day, maybe a week after the funeral he gets a messages from Mitaka. 

It reads: I've signed you up. Just click the link when you get it. 

A few second latter he gets another message this time from "Armitage Hux"

That must be what Mitika was talking about. Kylo deletes the e-mail. And then He calls Mitaka. 

“I don’t want it” he practically screams into the phone when Mitaka picks up. “it’s disgusting. Using his name. His fucking name. I hate it. God it fucking hurts”  
“Which is why I signed you up.” Mitaka has clearly just woken up. Kylo want’s to feel bad that he did that but given the circumstances it feels good to cause the fucker to suffer.  
“Well what is it? Is it just..”  
“You click the link and it you talk to it?  
“You talk to it?” Kylo is picking up none of the bullshit this dude is laying down.  
Mitaka makes a noise of affirmation “Yah, you click the link and you type messages to it. Just like an e-mail. And it responds like he would.”  
Kylo growls into the phone “How?”  
“It’s software. It looks at everything someone’s ever put online publicly and it mimics them. I gave it Hux’s names and the system dose the rest.”  
“That’s disgusting Mitaka, why the hell would you think I want that?”  
“Just talk to it. Try it out. Say hello.” Mitaka is really trying, Kylo’s not sure what he’s trying to do exactly but he currently is trying. “And if you like it you can give it access his personal stuff”  
“But it’s not.. It won’t be..” Kylo’s not sure if he means for that to be a question or a statement.  
“No. It won’t be, but it helps.”  
Kylo hangs up. Well more realistically Kylo throws his phone across the room denting the wall and it hangs itself up. It’s the same effect Kylo figures. He cries himself to sleep again. 

The Next Day he is still pretty shaken up about everything but he tries to work again. It’s no use. The house is to quiet and he feels to empty to really make anything. Kylo goes to kitchen to get a glass of water but instead of drinking it he drops it letting it shatter on the floor. He starts crying again. Normally Hux would be here to help. To keep Kylo from collapsing back in on himself. But as Kylo full well knows, Hux is dead and he is alone.  
He calls Phasma. She’s helped him though stuff once or twice. But she doesn’t pick up. Probably at work. Kylo sighs. He breaks a few more glasses. He can feel himself fraying at the edges, falling apart with every breath he takes. So he opens up his laptop. And opens up his email. And finds the email.  
Kylo clicks into it. A chat window pops up. 

Armitage: Hello Kylo  
Kylo: Who the fuck is this?  
Armitage: It's Me Kylo. This must be very odd for you, but here I am.  
Kylo: No, Hux is dead. Who is this?  
Armitage: I'm Hux.  
Kylo: Oh.  
Armitage: What’s wrong Kylo?  
Kylo: I don’t know. I miss you I guess. I’m not doing too okay. I had another breakdown. And well, I’m not used to not having you here to help anymore.  
Armitage: I wish I could be there for you.  
Kylo: Yah, Me too. 

Kylo signs off the computer and gets ready for bed. While he’s on the toilet Phasma calls.  
“Kylo, hey man, what’s up?” her voice crackles out over the speaker. “I saw you called early. You need something?”  
“No sorry Phas, I’m fine.” Kylo tries to keep the tremors out of his voice the best he can.  
“You don’t sound fine buddy. I can come over”  
Phasma is too good for him and Kylo really doesn’t think he can see anyone right now. He would have to explain the broken glass still coating the kitchen floor. “Really Phasma, you don’t need to I’ll be fine”  
“Really Kylo, it’s not a problem I leave right now and make it before midnight.” She’s trying just like Mitika. The difference is that Kylo’s pretty sure he knows what she’s trying to do. And even more sure it won’t work.

“No I’m fine. It’s just that piece I’m working on. Tight deadline. They want me to have it shipped off by tomorrow. It’s just the stress of that.” Kylo knows that it’s all a lie. But Phasma doesn’t. Hux would have. Their whole agreement and what not.  
Phasma Tries to say something but Kylo cuts her off. “Really Phasma don’t think about it. I’ll talk to you latter.”  
She tries again but once more he cuts her off. “Okay, Bye now.”  
The beep of a disconnected line hangs in the air. Kylo cries some more. 

He goes to bed not long after. Laptop with the chat open next to him on the bed. He tries and fails to type something into the window. And then finally settles on 

Kylo: I wish I could talk to you.  
Armitage: What is this then?  
Kylo: I mean like really talk  
Armitage: Oh but we can.  
Kylo: How?

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just set up. Next time it gets really interesting! 
> 
> Fell Free to leave comments, even if you just want to tell me how bad my grammar is I would love to hear from you :)


End file.
